


we will be heroes (we can change the world if we try)

by pikapegasus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Pokemon AU, Pokemon References, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapegasus/pseuds/pikapegasus
Summary: A series of Pokémon x Avengers oneshots.Chp. 1: Tony/Pepper + Pokémon EggsChp. 2: Natasha and Clint receive their starter Pokémon! (actual Pokémon game AU)Chps. 3/4: Natasha visits Lavender Town and Pokémon Tower! (part of the above AU)





	1. egg-citement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After each receiving Pokémon Eggs from their friends, Tony and Pepper compete to see whose Egg will hatch first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so. i occasionally fall down a hole of pkmn fanfic every now and then and i always wish the other shows/movies i watched had more pkmn aus but!!!! it's a very Niche thing so i gotta be the change i wanna see in the world i guess :///
> 
> anyway, since not everyone is familiar w pkmn, i'll include links to their bulbapedia pages (which has more info on them + pictures of them) the first time they're mentioned in the fic! we out here trying to Include all marvel fans ya know, pkmn educated or not

Tony prides himself on his Electric-Type Pokémon.

Of course, he has other Pokémon who help out in the lab in non-electric ways—such as his [Porygon Z](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Porygon-Z_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) with its supercomputer capabilities, or his [Mawile](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) with its powerful jaws for crunching metal, or his lifelong companion, [Vulpix](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vulpix_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), with its powerful Fire-Type moves.

But, really, he wouldn’t be here without his Electric Pokémon and all the power they generated for his lab projects. Sure, they aren’t the most powerful Electric Types around—he’s got a team of [Plusle](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plusle_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), [Minun](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Minun_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), [Togedemaru](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togedemaru_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and [Pachirisu](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pachirisu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) to boot—but they’re travel-sized, as he likes to call them. And they’re damn strong for their species with Tony’s training, thank you very much.

Everything changes, though, when Thor breeds his trusty partner [Raichu](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Raichu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and offers one of the Eggs to Tony.

Sure, the Pokémon that will hatch from the Egg will fit neatly into his pint-sized team rather than be a huge Electric beast like a [Raikou](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Raikou_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) or something, but Thor’s Raichu isn’t just _any_ Raichu. The thing was raised by a _god_, practically! Its offspring are bound to be stronger than the average Electric rodent!

So, Tony takes raising this particular Egg very seriously. He modifies his handheld incubator to be even warmer and more secure than before, to further ensure nothing bad can happen to the Pokémon inside the Egg before it makes its real-world debut. His aforementioned Electric team takes turns watching over it in the lab, everyone waiting for the miracle of life to happen.

“You gotta come out soon, Egg,” Tony talks absentmindedly to the incubator, “everyone’s so excited to meet you. And you’re gonna be so powerful!”

“Plus!” Plusle cheers on enthusiastically, Minun joining it. They perform a little cheer routine they choreographed themselves, as Plusle and Minun tend to do, and Tony can’t help but smile.

* * *

He’s not the only one on Egg-sitting duty in the penthouse.

Around the same time that Thor gave him Raichu’s Egg, Rhodey gave Pepper a Pokémon Egg he found abandoned during a mission. It was left alone in the dark and was just oh-so-cold, of _course_ he had to bring it home. But rather than raise it himself, Rhodey thought to give it to his favorite couple.

Tony, of course, already had his own Egg to watch out for. So, he modified another incubator for Pepper to use for the Egg from Rhodey, so they could each focus on one of the Eggs.

Funnily enough, the Eggs are identical in appearance, as Tony’s tests revealed they were from the same Egg group. While he knows a [Pichu](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pichu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) will come from Raichu’s Egg, they have no idea what the other Egg holds, which makes it that much more fun.

(Not to mention it becomes a contest of whose Egg would hatch first, since they’re on a similar timeline.)

At night, Tony and Pepper lay their respectively incubated Eggs to rest on a small cushion on the other side of their room with blankets upon blankets for further warmth. Tony looks between the two of them and tries to rattle the competition.

“My Egg already has a crack in it,” he says.

“What!” Pepper looks over his shoulder with a frown. “No, it doesn’t.”

“It’s just really small, like miniscule, so it’s hard to see. I know your eyes aren’t the greatest—“

Pepper playfully shoves his arm. He laughs.

“Just you wait, Tony,” she says. “When our Eggs hatch, my Pokémon’s gonna beat yours in battle.”

“Ha! You wish.” Tony grins.

* * *

As all Pokémon Eggs do, their Eggs become more mobile the closer they get to their hatch date. Tony and Pepper watch them shake beside each other after taking them out of their incubators for the night, occasionally bumping into each other.

“They’re playing,” Pepper says.

“Or fighting,” Tony says. “And mine’s winning.”

She playfully shoves him again.

* * *

The next morning, Tony and Pepper grab their respective Eggs in their incubators and go about their days, Pepper to Stark Industries and Tony to his lab.

And it’s just another regular day until—

“Oh, shit! The Egg’s hatching!”

At Tony’s announcement, all his Pokémon crowd around the table where he sets the Egg after pulling it out of the incubator. The cheeks of his Electric Pokémon start to spark with curiosity and excitement at the idea of a new Electric-Type playmate. Porygon Z just tilts its head while Mawile and Vulpix peer around the Electric squad to see.

They all hold their breath as the Egg glows, and starts to take shape, the light fading to reveal a…

“_Mime. Jr?!_”

* * *

So maybe Tony and Pepper’s Eggs sabotaged their little competition on their own by switching incubators in the middle of the night, because just ten minutes later Tony runs into Pepper in the penthouse with a Pichu gleefully hanging onto her head while [Mime Jr.](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mime_Jr._\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) hangs onto his.

“That’s my Pokémon!” they say unanimously, pointing at the other.

“Did the Eggs really switch themselves?” Pepper asks, looking between the two baby Pokémon.

(Said two baby Pokémon touch hands over their heads so, yep, this was _definitely_ planned.)

“They were just messing with us! They know who they _really_ belong with,” Tony insists, pulling Mime Jr. off his head. He holds it out to Pepper. “Here you go, Mime Jr., it’s your mom!”

Mime Jr. takes one look at Pepper and starts crying, reaching back around toward Tony.

“Are you serious?” Tony exclaims, turning Mime Jr. back to face him.

Look, Tony’s quite knowledgeable when it comes to Pokémon, and he _knows_ one of Mime Jr.’s strengths is its ability to act—as especially seen through its move, Fake Tears. But Mime Jr.’s little cries just pull at Tony’s heart strings, and watching the little guy reach its tiny arms out to him, well…

Meanwhile, the moment Pepper holds Pichu away from her body, it starts to protest with its own tears (also probably fake, because baby Pokémon are strategic like that) until Pepper pulls it back to herself.

They stand there, awkwardly, after calming down their swapped Pokémon.

“Well, this didn’t go the way it was supposed to,” Tony sighs, looking down at Mime Jr.

“You’re telling me,” Pepper says, petting Pichu’s head. “But I guess this is what they wanted.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good Trainers who listen to our Pokémon and all that jazz,” Tony says, helping Mime Jr. onto his shoulder. “Guess that settles that.”

* * *

And for all the drama the baby Pokémon caused, it _does_ seem to work out for the best.

While Tony’s other Pokémon do their thing, Mime Jr. helps out around the lab by…supervising mockingly?

(It gets away with it because it’s cute, _okay?_)

Meanwhile, Pichu is practically glued to the top of Pepper’s head from day one, even while she’s at work.

And while it may be distracting during meetings and conferences, whenever some overconfident old businessman tries to undermine Pepper, all it takes is one surprisingly threatening glare from Pichu with a few sparks from its cheeks for Pepper to regain control of the room.

(She _does_ tell people Pichu was personally bred from the God of Thunder’s very own Pokémon, of course.)

So, yeah, it does work out.

As far as their initial plans to battle it out, though?

“Pichu will get dirty,” Pepper frets with a _tsk_ sound, as she carefully brushes Pichu’s fur, when Tony brings it up again. “They’re just babies, Tony. Let them live a little.”

Pichu chimes in with a smug “Chu!” and Mime Jr. even seems to agree with its own “Mime!” Tony just groans.

“Baby Pokémon,” he grumbles.

Beside him, Mime Jr. mimics him, making Pepper and Pichu laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing an avengers x pkmn au fic years ago and never finished, but since then i've had this hc of like tony raising a pichu egg and pepper raising a mime jr. egg only for them to get mixed up when they hatch, leaving them w swapped pkmn but they ultimately decide to stick with it,, ha
> 
> also yes i am aware everyone else and their mother headcanons thor as the electric type connoisseur of the avengers but like! tony could use them in his lab! so while thor has big strong burly electric types like raichu, tony has his lil pikachu clone helpers bc it's cute ok
> 
> welp should i write more of these??? i want to so uh look forward to that maybe


	2. good, good, smile!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week ago, Natasha received a message from Professor Fury’s assistant, Phil Coulson, offering to give her a Pokémon not just for a journey—on which she’d catch more Pokémon and eventually challenge the Elite Four—but to join the fight against Hydra, an evil crime syndicate that has stolen countless Pokémon over the years. Today's the day she will receive her Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chaotic as Fuck BUT BASICALLY....this is an excerpt from a pokémon au chapter of a romanogers kid fic i used to write in high school (omg no one look at me) and you don't need to know Anything from that fic for this!!!! it's basically an au where hydra is team rocket so nat and clint are new trainers who head out to go fight 'em and meet up with the other avengers along the way. 
> 
> this chapter is just about nat and clint receiving their first pokémon from fury and coulson (with some pokémon video game jokes referenced in there hehe) to start their journey! i have another excerpt from my old fic that takes place in lavender town that i'll probably post soon as well :')

Natasha Romanoff looks herself over one last time in the mirror, and decides she’s ready.

Today, she is going to receive a starter Pokémon from Professor Nick Fury.

A week ago, she’d received a message from Professor Fury’s assistant, Phil Coulson, offering to give her a Pokémon not just for a journey—on which she’d catch more Pokémon and eventually challenge the Elite Four—but to join the fight against Hydra, an evil crime syndicate that has stolen countless Pokémon over the years.

She slings her backpack over her shoulder and begins the short walk over to Fury’s lab, considering the three choices of Pokémon she will be offered today: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. Grass, Water, or Fire. She’s not sure what to base her decision on—their typings, their appearances, their objective strength?

Before she can decide, she arrives at her destination. Nick Fury opens the door just a moment later.

"Good morning, Ms. Romanoff," Fury greets as she walks in. "I take it you received Mr. Coulson's message?"

"I did, yes." Natasha smiles politely, shaking the hand Fury then offers her. "Thank you."

"We believe you will be a valuable trainer." Phil Coulson appears, walking into the room with a tablet in hand. "With everything that's going on in the world, all the bad things people are doing—we can use every last good trainer we can get."

"I take it you've heard of Hydra's activities recently, in the news?" Fury asks. Natasha nods. “We're hoping you’ll join us in our effort to stop them.”

"Wasn’t that S.H.I.E.L.D.’s purpose?" Natasha furrows her brow. "I thought S.H.I.E.L.D…"

"Disbanded, yes," Phil finishes for her. "But, their work hasn't vanished; many trainers are going against Hydra themselves, separately, and we hope to help them by helping new trainers out."

It makes sense, and Natasha’s more than willing to take out Hydra, because of her own personal history with the organization. As a child, she often got mixed up in the wrong crowds, but had a close friend to depend on—Torchic, a small, Fire Type Pokémon. Unfortunately, as Hydra’s activities expanded, they stole Torchic away from her one day. Natasha’s isolated herself from Pokémon ever since.

Now, though, after Phil offered her a second chance, Natasha feels she’s ready to try again.

"I'll do everything I can to help stop them," Natasha says, her tone calm despite her memories of Hydra briefly surfacing.

Fury nods at her determination. "The Pokémon are back here-"

"Wait up, Gramps!"

At the voice, Fury releases a small groan. Phil's expression mirrors the mood of the professor. Natasha raises an eyebrow, curious.

"Barton, I told you: I am _not_ your grandfather," Fury reminds harshly, turning to face this apparent “Barton” character with a glare.

"Close enough, close enough," the blond man, who appears to be around Natasha's age, shrugs with a wave of his hand. He stops next to Natasha, looking between her and the others. "Who's this?"

Natasha answers before Phil or Fury could. "_This_ is Natasha Romanoff," she says. "I'm here to receive my first Pokémon."

"Hey, wait a minute! Not before me!" Barton protests, looking to Phil with a pleading look.

Phil sighs. "Natasha, this is...well, I guess he's kind of your rival, so maybe you already have a name for him in mind."

"Asshole," Natasha supplies with a smug expression. Barton glares at her. She appears thoughtful and considerate for a moment. "Or dick? Ooh, maybe ass_hat_?"

"My name is _Clint_!" he exclaims. "I'm not just some mindless, non-playable character you can name—I _have _a name!"

"Clint, Natasha was here first, so she may choose first," Fury finally cuts in. He leads the group to a machine, where three Poké Balls sit. With a glance at Phil, Fury presses a button on his tablet that immediately opens all three balls.

Standing in front of them on the ground now are Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, as Natasha had expected. She frowns thoughtfully, because she still hasn’t _quite _made up her mind.

"Hurry up, please; I already know who I want," Clint mutters, and Natasha resists the urge to roughly shove him aside with her shoulder.

Bulbasaur looks disinterested in both her and Clint, like it has somewhere better to be; Natasha doesn’t want to have a completely _serious _Pokémon. Squirtle looks ready to play, not necessarily battle; Natasha fears she may not be fun enough for it. Finally, Charmander looks neutral.

But, looking closer, Natasha could detect something else in Charmander's eyes. It looks a little uneasy and nervous, mirroring a bit of what she actually felt inside herself at the moment. At the same time, it looks like it has a history, something that happened, probably not good, that led to it living in Fury's lab waiting to be chosen by a new trainer.

She can relate to the orange, lizard-looking creature, she decides, and she knows she has her choice.

"I'll take Charmander," Natasha says, gesturing to the fire type Pokémon. It perks up a bit at the news, offering her a warm smile as it walked up to her.

Natasha crouches down, meeting it at eye-level with a warm smile. She holds her hand out for it to take. "Hi, Charmander. My name's Natasha."

"Char," Charmander replies happily, taking her hand in both of its own. Clint makes a bored noise from behind her.

"See? I should have just chosen first," Clint groans, gesturing to Squirtle. "I wanted Squirtle since, like, yesterday, anyway."

Squirtle runs around Natasha and Charmander, stopping at Clint's feet with a happy cry. Clint smiles back at the blue turtle.

Bulbasaur merely gives a miniscule shrug as it watched. Phil crouches beside it, patting its head gently. "Your time will be soon, Bulbasaur," he promises, returning the Grass Type to its Poké Ball.

"Now, then, Romanoff, Barton, each of you take a Pokédex." Fury hands each of them a red, handheld device. "It will tell you what any Pokémon you run into is; its name, type, a description, everything. It keeps track of each Pokémon you encounter. Don't lose it."

"Ha! I bet I'll fill mine up faster than Tasha," Clint gloats as Natasha picks Charmander up, ever mindful of the flame burning on the end of its tail. She raises an eyebrow at the nickname. Clint holds his Squirtle up in the air. "Now, then, little guy, you excited?"

"Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle replies, as if to indicate it is.

"Don't forget the task at hand, Barton," Phil reminds him sharply as he hands Clint Squirtle's Poké Ball. "You need to help dismantle H.Y.D.R.A."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Clint shrugs, pocketing the objects handed to him. He holds Squirtle up higher. "We're off to become the very best, like no one ever was; catching them is the real test, and training is our cause!"

"_And _dismantling Hydra,” Phil says once more, and Clint brushes him off with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, yes, Hydra, got it," Clint says.

"You are both dismissed," Fury says, looking between the two new trainers. "Good luck out there, and make sure to check in with us periodically."

"Ha! I won't need to, but, okay, Gramps," Clint laughs, and Squirtle echoes him with its own version of a chuckle.

Natasha nods gratefully. "Thank you, Professor Fury, Mr. Coulson. Charmander and I will be off now."

Charmander waves its small hand at the two scientists, offering a good-natured cry, as if expressing its own gratitude, as she begins walking away.

She hardly makes it halfway to the door when Clint suddenly calls her back.

"Wait up, Nat!"

Again with the nicknames? She shakes her head in exasperation, waiting for him to explain why she can’t leave yet.

He stops in front of her with a smug grin. "I think we should battle."

Natasha raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Uh, _yes_!" Clint answers as if it were obvious, and Squirtle squirms out of his grasp, hopping to the ground with a determined smirk. "Even Squirtle wants to go a round!"

Before she makes her own decision, she looks to Charmander, since it’s the one who would be doing the fighting, anyway. It looks unsure at first, but, seeming to sense Natasha's own strength and fighting spirit, it then nods.

"You sure?" Natasha asks.

But Charmander nods once more, looking more sure this time, and Natasha sets it on the ground. It turns to face Squirtle, its friend from living in the lab, with an amicable, but rivaling, expression.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Clint cheers, and Squirtle matches his high energy with its own cry. "Ladies first, Tash."

"Fine then, Barton." Natasha rolls her eyes, stepping back to give the two Pokémon a bit more space to battle. "Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Char!" Charmander lunges at Squirtle, who takes the hit with a pained cry.

Squirtle stumbles back a bit, but doesn’t look fazed for long.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Clint commands.

"Charmander, dodge!" Natasha counters, grinning when Charmander side-stepps out of the way just in time.

"Now, then, Charmander, Scratch again!"

"Dodge, Squirtle! Tackle!"

The battle continues this way for a few more minutes, both Pokémon feeding off their respective trainers' energy. Fury and Phil watched thoughtfully from the back.

"Sir," Phil looks to the taller man, "do you really think they might be the ones?"

"Not _the _ones," Fury corrects. "It's not like they're the only ones who can harness that power. There are others out there, but, I definitely believe these two have the potential for it."

Phil nods, looking back at the impromptu battlefield. "Natasha and Charmander bonded immediately, and Clint and Squirtle look like they've been together for their entire lives. I think, when the time comes, they'll be ready for Mega Evolution."

Their conversation stalls as Squirtle falls back from an attack, and doesn’t stand back up.

"Aww, Squirtle!" Clint crouches down next to his fainted Pokémon, meaning Natasha won the battle. He returns Squirtle to its Poké Ball. "Good battle, buddy, good battle."

"Yes! I knew you could do it, Charmander!" Natasha cheers, happily picking up the Pokémon and twirling around with it in her arms. It cries out gleefully, as if to congratulate Natasha the same.

"Good battle, Nat; I must say, I'm impressed." Clint admits. "Don't get used to it, though; I'll be much stronger the next time around."

"If you say so, Clint," Natasha says with a smirk. Charmander also offers a teasing expression, but Clint takes their reactions in stride.

"Whatever, I'll see you around." Clint whirls around, looking back at the people inside the lab once as he offered a wave of his hand. "Smell ya later!"

After he leaves, Natasha and Charmander shared a look. "He really grows on you after a while, huh?"

"Charmander, char…"

* * *

_NAME: Natasha Romanoff_

_Pokédex: 1 _

_TIME: 00:34_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_-**YES**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk who's out there reading this but!! hope u enjoyed :)


	3. lavender town (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her journey to defeat Hydra and beat the Elite Four, Natasha and her Pokémon stop by Lavender Town, and quickly find themselves in the middle of a strange haunting and your usual Hydra criminal activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bit taken from my old fic mentioned in the previous chapter !! there is a second, concluding part to this lavender town arc that i'll add soon :)

Traveling with Charmander is more fun than Natasha had initially anticipated. The small Pokémon is very curious, very adventurous, and loyal to a fault; wherever Natasha goes, Charmander follows without a moment of hesitation or doubt.

After starting their journey, everything moves quickly. They breeze through the towns and the gym leaders defending them, because Natasha knows there are too many important things at stake for her to get stuck at a gym. Hydra is still out there, and it’s only a matter of time before they get their hands on legendary Pokémon.

She and Charmander—who, soon after their first gym battle, evolves into Charmeleon, a larger and tougher-looking form of Charmander—do some sneaking around. And, despite how annoying he is, Clint is up to the same thing, trying to get information on Hydra. They team up on several occasions to raid Hydra bases, but then go their separate ways to continue their respective journeys.

Eventually, Natasha arrives in Lavender Town, which is pretty...creepy, to be quite honest. Standing back on the edge of the town, Natasha shares a quick look with Charmeleon, standing beside her. It tries to look brave, but Natasha can detect a hint of nervousness from her Pokémon, and she can honestly feel the same anxiety gnawing at her gut.

"This place seems...nice," she says generously, to which Charmeleon just gives a small huff and eye roll. The sky is extremely overcast, and the town itself is completely covered in fog, only making the mood worse. "Okay, fine, this place seems like something you'd see in a horror movie. Better?"

"Char." Charmeleon nods as they resume walking. It’s quiet out, with hardly anyone around outside—Natasha’s almost convinced the place is _abandoned. _She looks up at the tall, dark tower in the center of the town.

"Do you know what this place is? No?" Natasha sighs as Charmeleon shrugs, indicating this area is completely new to it. They then walk to the Pokémon Center, Natasha deciding to do some asking around about this place.

Once inside, Natasha walks up to the counter with a polite smile, and returns Charmeleon to its Poké Ball. "Hi, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon?"

"Sure thing," Nurse Joy replies happily. From behind her, Chansey, a large pink Pokémon, takes Natasha's Poké Balls from her and puts them on a tray. It then inserts them into a machine that restores Pokémon's health. "You must be new here. I don’t recognize your face.”

Natasha nods. "Yeah, my name's Natasha; I'm from Pallet Town. I've been traveling, and my Pokémon and I just arrived in Lavender Town today. It's got an...interesting mood to it," she can’t help but comment.

Nurse Joy smiles sympathetically. "That's what everyone says when they come here for the first time. I take it you've seen the large tower at the center of the town?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was," Natasha admits. "What's inside?"

"That’s Pokémon Tower. It's where Pokémon are laid to rest, after they pass away," Nurse Joy explains. "Many people travel here to visit their Pokémon's graves and pay their respects."

"It's nice that there's a place they can do that," Natasha says. Even though Charmeleon would probably flip out over entering such a creepy place, Natasha is pretty curious, and thinks, as a Pokémon trainer herself, perhaps she should spend some time honoring the deceased Pokémon. "I might go check it out later."

"If you do, be careful," Nurse Joy advises, suddenly looking a bit concerned. "I've heard some rumors lately about a ghost haunting the tower."

"A ghost?" Natasha echoes, tilting her head to one side with an eyebrow raised. What could that mean? "Like, a Ghost Type _Pokémon_?"

But Nurse Joy shakes her head. "No one can identify it. It chases visitors off before they can get too close. From what everyone's said, it's no Pokémon that any of us can identify. Oh, your Pokémon are all healed up."

Before Natasha can ask for more information, Nurse Joy is returning her Poké Balls to her, and turning to another trainer approaching the counter. Immediately upon walking away and re-attaching her Poké Balls to her belt, Charmeleon bursts out of its Poké Ball, glaring at Natasha; it had, clearly, overheard her conversation with Nurse Joy. Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Charmeleon, it'll be fun! Aren't you curious about what this supposed ghost could be?" she asks as they exit the Pokémon Center, stopping just outside. "It _has _to be a Pokémon—and think of how happy Coulson and Fury will be to see that we managed to identify a new Ghost Type Pokémon!"

Charmeleon doesn’t look convinced, as it gives a huff of disagreement.

"Are you saying you don't believe in ghosts?" a little girl asks, suddenly in front of them.

Both Natasha and Charmeleon jump at the sudden voice, Charmeleon fearfully digging its claws into Natasha's leg while glaring up at the newcomer. Natasha curses under her breath as she tries to pry Charmeleon off her leg.

"I'm not a big believer, no," Natasha answers. She pushes Charmeleon away, despite its protests and wary glances toward the girl who had somehow managed to sneak up on both of them. "Ghost Type Pokémon are the closest thing we have to ghosts."

"Haha, I guess you're probably right," the girl laughs nervously, eyes flitting between Charmeleon and Natasha. "That white hand on your shoulder...it's not _really_ there, haha…"

At that, Natasha and Charmeleon both start again, Charmeleon clinging to Natasha's leg once more as Natasha looks behind both of her shoulders uneasily. Finding nothing, she frowns and turns back to where the girl stands. "Hey, I don't see—"

The girl is gone.

Charmeleon gives a distressed cry and pushes its head into Natasha's leg as if the gesture can hide it from the supposed “ghosts” wandering around. Natasha just facepalms.

"Alright, that's enough of that," she scolds, prying Charmeleon off her denim pants once more. "Come on, that weird lady was just messing with us—off with you, I say!"

"Natasha?" Nurse Joy pokes her head outside, smiling when she spots them. She steps outside and faces them. "I just wanted to say, if you're really thinking about going to Pokémon Tower, I think you should visit Dr. Banner's Pokémon House first."

"Dr. Banner's Pokémon House?" Natasha raises an eyebrow, pushing Charmeleon's head away with a hand. It growls against her palm, but she ignores it. "Interesting name."

"Dr. Banner is a scientist. He does a lot of research on Pokémon, and how to take care of them," Nurse Joy says. "He frequents Pokémon Tower quite often, so I think it'd be good for you to stop by and see what he has to say about the ghost rumors first, just to make sure it's safe."

Charmeleon stops protesting against Natasha at Nurse Joy's words. It thinks for a moment, making the connection that, surely, this “Dr. Banner” fellow would tell Natasha it’s too dangerous to just wander into Pokémon Tower—_genius! _With a relieved expression, it releases its hold on Natasha's leg, crossing its arms and nodding authoritatively.

Nurse Joy chuckles at Charmeleon's behavior. "It seems your Charmeleon believes this would be the correct course of action."

Natasha sighs, looking at her Pokémon with a neutral expression. "I guess you're probably right. Are you happy _now_, Charmeleon?"

"Char," the Pokémon declares, looking up confidently.

"Guess that settles it, then. Thanks for the tip, Nurse Joy; I thought I was going to have to sleep with a Charmeleon hooked onto my leg all night."

* * *

"Hello? Dr. Banner?" Natasha calls as she opens the doors of the “Pokémon House” place Nurse Joy directed her to. Charmeleon seems to have had enough of the eerie air outside, as it rushes inside between Natasha's legs, nearly tripping her.

"Who are you?" a British-sounding speaker asks in reply. The source of the voice soon presents herself as Natasha's eyes landed on a short, brunette woman. She has a small Pokémon hanging off her shoulder—Minun, an electric type Pokémon that resembles a bit of a mouse, Natasha quickly observes and identifies with her Pokédex—who looks at the newcomers curiously.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," she introduces herself, shutting the door behind her. "I was told I should come talk to Dr. Banner in his...Pokémon House."

"Ah, well, you've come to the right place! Unfortunately, he's out at the moment," the brunette adds apologetically, then shakes her head with another apology. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners—my name is Jemma Simmons." At that, Minun interjects its own name with a cry, and Simmons nods. "And, of course, this is my partner Pokémon, Minun. We work with Dr. Banner here, researching Pokémon and helping those who are abandoned."

"Abandoned Pokémon?" Natasha echoes, sharing a brief glance with Charmeleon.

Simmons nods, a smile growing on her face. "Here, come with me, I'll show you."

Natasha and Charmeleon soon find themselves following Simmons, Minun now opting to walk on the floor alongside Charmeleon with happy chatter.

They enter a room with more people, whom Natasha can only assume are other scientists and doctors, and Pokémon. Natasha grows sad at the high number of abandoned Pokémon in the room, wondering how anyone could ever do a thing like that to their own Pokémon.

"This is where we keep all of the Pokémon, though some prefer to sleep in other areas of the facility at night," Simmons explains as they stop just past the entrance. "We care for them when they come in, but we also study them to learn more about Pokémon behavior and biology. It's quite a fascinating study."

"I'm glad all these Pokémon have somewhere safe to go." Natasha lifts her gaze from the Pokémon and people scattered throughout the room, looking instead to Simmons. "_All_ these Pokémon were abandoned?"

"I'm afraid so," Simmons sighs, but stops when Minun prods her leg with a small cry, as if reminding her of something. She then appears to remember whatever it is Minun’s talking about. "There are a couple of Pokémon here who were wild, but because of Hydra’s recent activities, their homes were destroyed...I'm sure you've heard of these criminals, yes?"

Natasha's blood boils a bit at the mention, and she can feel Charmeleon placing a gentle clawed hand on her leg—not clinging to her like earlier, but more to offer comfort. She had told her Pokémon the story of how she had lost Torchic years ago, and Charmeleon fought even harder in battles against Hydra agents ever since then. Natasha appreciates the way Charmeleon values her feelings. "I have, unfortunately. My Pokémon and I have been trying to help put a stop to them, but it's a bit easier said than done."

"I understand," Simmons says, sympathetic. "Thank you for your efforts, though. There are bound to be countless Pokémon whose lives were saved by your kindness."

Before Natasha can reply, the sharp cry of a Pokémon across the room catches her attention. Simmons and Minun respond immediately, as if it’s a normal occurrence for whatever Pokémon cried out; Natasha and Charmeleon share a brief look of concern before following them.

They stop at a corner of the room, where a small, brown and white Pokémon is backed up against the walls, glaring daggers at the human who had been trying to feed it. Simmons gently pushes the startled scientist aside, looking down at the Pokémon—Cubone, Natasha's Pokédex identifies, a Ground Type—as it growls.

"Cubone, it's alright, you're safe here," Simmons says softly, crouching down to Cubone's height. "No one will hurt you."

Minun tries to help, as it steps out from behind Simmons and stops just in front of Cubone, repeating what Simmons said. But Cubone won’t listen, convinced that these people will hurt it, as it lashes out against the small electric Pokémon, whacking Minun away with the small bone it carries—Cubone's characteristic weapon.

Simmons quickly catches Minun as it falls back and cries out in pain, and Natasha feels bad for the frightened Pokémon. This is all just a misunderstanding—clearly, something tragic had happened to make Cubone act like this, and Natasha can relate to that feeling. After all, she'd isolated herself from Pokémon for years because of what had happened to her.

"Jemma, can I try talking to it?" Natasha finds herself offering before she realizes what she’s doing. Even Charmeleon looks at her like she isn’t thinking straight, Simmons mirroring a similar expression when she stands up with Minun in her arms. "I think I understand its feelings."

It isn’t that Simmons and Minun _don’t_—Natasha is sure they can tell Cubone is terrified. But, Natasha knows how Cubone feels in this moment, _cornered _and _trapped. _

After Simmons finally nods her consent, the two women trade places, Natasha now crouching down in front of Cubone. She isn’t too close to it, but not that far, either. "Hey, Cubone."

"Cu," the Ground Type just hisses in reply, glaring at Natasha and holding the bone in its hands threateningly. But Natasha isn’t scared.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, even though it seems like that's not true," Natasha continues, sounding nonchalant and casual. From behind her, though, she can detect Charmeleon's protective stance, as it’s probably ready to lash out at the smaller Pokémon should it try to attack Natasha. "I know how you're feeling—you're scared, right? Because some bad people did some bad things to you?"

Cubone's glare calms a little, and it relaxes a bit from its tense stance.

"Some bad people did some bad things to me once, too," Natasha explains, looking at Cubone sympathetically. "They took away my closest friend, someone who I loved more than anything, and that's not okay. It took me a long time to realize that, even though that happened, it didn't mean that _everyone _in the world was bad."

Cubone's eyes reflect a hint of sadness, and Natasha can only wonder what it’s been through. It’s so small, smaller than any Cubone she'd ever seen or heard of—it must be just a _baby_, the poor thing. No wonder it’s so frightened.

"Now that you've gotten the chance to get to know me a little, do I seem bad?" Natasha asks. "What about these other people? Have they ever been anything but nice to you?"

"Cubone…" Her words are working, Natasha can tell, as the Pokémon's resolve crumbles. It loosens its hold on the bone, and its muscles relax considerably. Natasha smiles.

"I promise you, Cubone, you don't have to be scared here. All of the people in this room just want to help you, and make sure you stay healthy," Natasha assures it. "So, even though it's scary, do you think you can be a little brave and give them a chance?"

Those words ultimately do it, as Cubone blinks, then nods, turning to the man it had initially lashed out at. After a moment of hesitation, he crouches down once more, offering the Pokémon a bowl of food, which Cubone does not resist.

Life resumes normally in the room then, everyone returning to playing with and caring for the different Pokémon. Natasha stands up with a relieved sigh as Cubone hungrily digs into its food. Simmons applauds her happily.

"You're a natural at communicating with Pokémon, Natasha!" she praises, while Minun also looked amazed. Natasha just shrugs at the comment.

"I told Cubone the truth, about how I was hurt once by people, too. It took me a long time to trust both people _and _Pokémon again, but...look where I am now." Natasha smiles at Charmeleon, who just gives a happy cry.

But Simmons' expression falls a bit at Natasha's words, as she guides her a few feet away from where Cubone was eating. She lays a hand on Natasha's arm. "You hit the nail right on the head with poor Cubone when you said that.”

"What happened to it? It looks so _young_," Natasha says worriedly, to which Simmons just nods sadly.

"That's because it _is _a baby. Those Hydra ruffians...they did something awful," Simmons sighs, glancing at Cubone before looking at Natasha once more. "Cubone was living in the wild until just a week or so ago, with its mother. But then some Hydra agents attacked the area they were living in, and started chasing Cubone around, trying to catch it."

Natasha glances back toward the baby Pokémon at Simmons' words, having a bad feeling about where this story is going. She swallows against the nervous lump in her throat. "What happened?"

"Its mother, Marowak, tried to protect it. While it distracted the Hydra men, Cubone was able to escape. However, Marowak…" Simmons' voice trails off with another sigh, followed by Minun climbing up to her shoulder. It presses a small paw to her cheek with a sympathetic expression, which Simmons responds to by raising a hand to stroke Minun's head. "They killed Cubone's mother, leaving Cubone an orphan...but free from Hydra. That's when Dr. Banner found Cubone, and took it back here."

"Charmeleon…" Charmeleon says sadly, looking up to its trainer with a concerned expression. Natasha mirrors its worry, rubbing its head for comfort.

"That's awful," Natasha says, looking back at Simmons. "I can't believe they would do something so cruel." Well, honestly, she _can _believe that, considering Hydra’s track record before this; but, it’s still a cruel occurrence all the same.

"It's the reason why Cubone's so distrusting of humans; they took its mother away," Simmons explains, leading Natasha out of the Pokémon room. "Honestly, I don't know how—"

"Jemma! Jemma! We have a situation!" a voice Natasha hasn’t heard before cries out. It’s deep and...Scottish?

"Fitz?" Simmons calls in reply as they both watch a man, probably around the same age as Simmons, run in, a Plusle clinging to his shoulder for dear life. Minun laughs at its counterpart—Plusle being the opposite of Minun, but looking almost exactly the same as the blue and beige electric Pokémon, only with red markings instead of blue—climbing off of Simmons' shoulder to greet Plusle on the ground. Fitz stops in front of Simmons with a worried expression and breathes heavily, like he had run from the next town over.

"Jemma, it's bad, it's…" He hesitates, searching for the words. "Those people—Hydra, that's them! Yes, they've taken over Pokémon Tower!"

"What?!" both Simmons and Natasha ask in shock. Why would they take over the burial site of trainers' Pokémon?

"That's not all...they've also taken Dr. Banner hostage inside!" Fitz continues, gesturing wildly. Plusle seems to be doing the same, as it explains what it had seen to Minun and Charmeleon, both of whom look very worried.

"This is terrible! What can we do?" Simmons is stressing out, Natasha can tell. "There's no way you and I can save him, or any of the others…"

Charmeleon looks up to Natasha with a determined expression and nod, knowing what she’s probably thinking. She smiles at it in reply, then turns back to the two worried scientists. "I'll go."

"What?! _You?!_" Fitz questions, still catching his breath. He stares at her in disbelief for a moment, before straightening up and looking genuinely curious. "Wait...who are you again?"

"Oh, not now, Fitz," Simmons scolds, dismissing his confusion before turning back to Natasha. "Natasha, I know we just met, but you seem like you may be able to do this. If you could be so kind to save Dr. Banner for us…"

"Leave it to me," Natasha assures Simmons as Charmeleon does the same to Plusle and Minun, who both reflect their respective trainers' worry. "My Pokémon and I can handle it."

* * *

If Natasha had thought Lavender Town was creepy, she really should have thought more about what it was like inside Pokémon Tower, because it’s just short of _slightly _terrifying. _Slightly. _

She hates to admit it, but Charmeleon had been right. This place is awful at night, which is, of course, the time of day they’re going. Add to it the fact that there are no living souls in the tower—Fitz had mentioned Hydra closing the tower to all visitors—and the previous rumors of a ghost wandering around, well...Natasha can understand now why Charmeleon had been so worried.

As if sensing her thoughts, Charmeleon _huffs_ as it walks in front of Natasha, holding its flame-tipped tail up in front of it for light. "Charmeleon, char."

"Oh, shut up." Natasha scowls. "I know you're just as creeped out as I am—don't even try to deny it."

They’re barely in the tower for five minutes before Natasha decides they need more help.

"We could use an extra set of eyes, someone who can see in the darkness," Natasha reasons, throwing the Poké Ball containing one of her other Pokémon—Umbreon, a black, fox-like Pokémon that has a pattern of yellow rings across its body, which Natasha knows light up in the dark. Perfect.

When Umbreon comes out, looking at Natasha and Charmeleon's matching fearful expressions, it just starts _laughing. _Both trainer and starter Pokémon protest at its laughter, insisting that nothing about this is funny, that there are some _really scary things _that could be wandering through the tower at this time of night; all of which Umbreon just shrugs off, because, as a Dark Type Pokémon itself, the darkness doesn’t scare it at all.

With now two sources of light, walking through the confusing layouts of the floors of Pokémon Tower is not as tricky. They’re able to weave their way through the tombstones that are _everywhere_, and continue pressing on toward the top floor.

Just when Natasha thinks they’re close, both Umbreon and Charmeleon suddenly stop for no reason. She frowns at the two Pokémon, looking between them worriedly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Ch-char," Charmeleon stutters, taking a step back toward Natasha. Umbreon, meanwhile, while still looking a bit nervous, perks its ears, trying to locate whatever both it and Charmeleon had sensed that Natasha could not.

"You guys are kinda freaking me out," Natasha comments, unnerved by their behavior. "What's—"

Her answer comes in the form of a voice. It’s faint at first, distant and far away.

_Get...out…_

Charmeleon shudders, Umbreon growls, and Natasha swallows nervously, looking around the dark room for the source of the voice, but finding none.

_Get...out...of...here…! _

"Charmeleon, char!" Charmeleon cries, as if to say it has had its fill and is ready to retreat for now and try again later. But Natasha isn’t about to throw in the towel.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she calls out into the darkness, though it’s illuminated by the light of her Pokémon. Charmeleon looks at her like she’s lost her mind for calling out the invisible newcomer.

_Go away… Get out of here! _

The voice grows louder as, suddenly, a purple miasma appears at the bottom of the stairs just across the room from Natasha and her Pokémon. That’s the only way up to the next floor! She pulls out her Pokédex, but it has nothing; she curses under her breath, realizing the rumors about the ghost in the tower had been true.

"We have to battle it," Natasha says. Charmeleon gulps.

* * *

_NAME: Natasha Romanoff_

_Pokédex: 34 _

_TIME: 8:32  
_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_-**YES**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell this was influenced by the pokémon origins ep abt lavender town!!


	4. lavender town (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to rescue Dr. Bruce Banner from Hydra in Pokémon Tower, Natasha and her Pokémon run into a ghost problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this took longer than i thought even tho it was literally all written already i just changed it to present tense lndfbdsf but once again, this is originally from a fic i wrote back in high school!! (so be nice to teenage me hehe)
> 
> part 2 of the lavender town adventure! natasha and her pokémon have run into a strange ghost in pokémon tower...what will happen next????

"We have to battle it," Natasha says, at which Charmeleon just gulps and steps in front of her and Umbreon, ready to battle. It turns to Umbreon and says something, which Natasha interprets as going ahead of them to look for the Hydra agents. When Umbreon looks up at Natasha for consent, she thinks for a moment before agreeing with a nod.

"Stay hidden, don't let them catch you, and come back here immediately if you see anything," Natasha cautions sternly. She isn’t going to lose _another _Pokémon to Hydra. "Don't take them on by yourself."

"Umb," Umbreon says, letting the light from its rings fade. Within seconds, Umbreon is blending in perfectly with the darkness, while the ghost approaches Natasha and Charmeleon, giving Umbreon the perfect opportunity to slip past it.

_You must leave here at once!_

"Okay, Charmeleon, let's go! I'm counting on you!" Natasha calls, even though Charmeleon looks nervous. Despite its fearful behavior over the course of the night thus far, Natasha knows that Charmeleon won’t just give up when faced with something as creepy as a ghost.

_Get out of here! _

"Charmeleon, use Bite!" Bite is a Dark Type move, which is super effective toward Ghost Types; Natasha can only hope literal _ghosts _share weaknesses with Ghost _Types. _

"Char!" Charmeleon lunges forward, running up to the ghost, but then skids to a stop in front of it. It looks frightened, more scared than Natasha has seen it all night. She waits a few moments for Charmeleon to attack, but it does nothing, instead just standing fearfully beneath the purple haze that is the ghost.

"Charmeleon? Hey, Charmeleon, snap out of it!" Natasha calls, but Charmeleon takes a few nervous steps back. It must be because it isn’t a Pokémon, or anything really identifiable, Natasha thinks—otherwise, Charmeleon would've powered through its fears. "_Charmeleon_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon House, FitzSimmons turn as they hear a strange, crashing sound coming from Pokémon’s room. They share a worried glance before running to the room, Plusle and Minun in tow, and stopping just outside the glass doors.

Inside, they see Cubone repeatedly tackling the door, trying to break out. Dr. Banner had made sure the glass in the facility was strong enough to withstand Pokémon attacks like these, and Simmons now understands why.

"What's Cubone doing?" Fitz asks, brows furrowed, as Cubone cries out before tackling the door once more. "Was it doing this earlier while I was gone?"

"No, no, nothing like this...it was just refusing to eat, but Natasha quickly calmed it down," Simmons recalls, looking to Plusle and Minun for help. "Can you two figure out what's gotten Cubone so worked up?"

The two electric mice nod at Simmons' request, walking up to the glass while Cubone catches its breath. "Plu?" Plusle questions. "Min?" Minun adds.

"Cubone, cu," Cubone replies roughly, hitting the glass with its bone. "Cubone!"

"Plusle?" Plusle tilts its head to one side. Cubone nods.

"Minun, mi!" Minun climbs up Fitz's leg, then onto his shoulder, and points to the panel that opens the doors. "Minun, min, mi!"

Fitz looks back and forth between the Pokémon like they had each grown another head. "You want me to open the door and let Cubone run out? Are you two _mad_?!"

"Plusle, plus!" Plusle insists, which Minun agreed to with a nod. Simmons turns to Fitz with a hopeless expression.

"I think we should do as they say, and see what all this fuss is about," Simmons sighs. Fitz thinks for a moment, before shrugging and pushing a few buttons on the door panel.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn—"

Before he can finish, Cubone runs out past them, heads straight to the front doors of the building. Plusle and Minun follow it quickly. FitzSimmons hardly have time to share a look before running outside after their Pokémon.

* * *

Umbreon has run into a problem, just at the top of the stairs. A Hydra agent heard the commotion with the ghost, and ran down the stairs quickly. Of course, Umbreon blends in very well with the darkness—until the agent shined a flashlight on the Dark Type Pokémon as he nearly ran it over.

Umbreon falls back when the man runs into it, tumbling down a few steps with a pained cry. It quickly jumps back to its feet, though, as Natasha's words about not getting caught echo in its mind. However, a strange, technological device clatters to the ground beside Umbreon's paws. Umbreon sniffs curiously, sensing it’s something the Hydra agents have been using inside of the tower. It wonders what it can be used for…

"Hey! That was an Umbreon!" the man that had bumped into Umbreon realizes aloud, picking up his flashlight and shining it on Umbreon once more. "What are you doing here? And where's..._hey! _That's _mine_!"

The human points at the device Umbreon has now picked up with its mouth. It _must _be important then, Umbreon thinks; otherwise, this human wouldn't be so worked up over it. Maybe Natasha will be able to use it to her advantage! Without hesitating another moment, Umbreon turns on its paws and runs back downstairs the way it came, knowing it can outrun the Hydra agent in pursuit.

When it arrives back down on the floor it had come from, Umbreon sees Natasha trying to get Charmeleon's attention as it stares at the ghost, completely frozen to the spot. Immediately, Umbreon runs back to its trainer, around Charmeleon and the ghost. Umbreon stands up on its hind legs before Natasha, placing its paws against her thighs as it holds up the device. She grabs it, confused, as Umbreon insists she use it.

"What is this?" Natasha asks, looking at it. It’s some weird set of goggles...and judging by the fast footsteps Natasha hears coming down the stairs, she can only assume they’re important to Hydra.

"Where'd that Umbreon go?!" the agent calls as he skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He’s about to yell something else until the ghost turns to him, and he freezes.

_Leave this place at once! _

As expected, the goon screams, and runs back up the stairs, probably to warn his fellow agents of the ghost. Natasha resists the urge to roll her eyes at the cowardly display, instead opting to slide the goggles over her face. She looks to Charmeleon and the ghost curiously, and is shocked at what she finds.

"Wait...these are…" she says as the image in the lenses changes, revealing the ghost to be...a Pokémon!

_Leave! _The Pokémon—a Marowak, Natasha swiftly identifies with her Pokédex—is calling to them, a supernatural miasma flowing around its transparent body. Even though it’s a Pokémon, it is _still _a ghost, and Natasha realizes who it must be with a sad expression.

_You must get out of here; it's not safe! _

"Marowak...Cubone's mother," Natasha identifies the ghost aloud for her two Pokemon, as she hears more footsteps from behind her. Turning, she sees Cubone running up to the ghostly outline of its mother, with Plusle, Minun, and FitzSimmons in tow.

"Cubone! Where are you going?" Simmons calls, but the group all stops at the sight of Cubone being reunited with its mother. Natasha smiles, pulling the strange device off her face, and patting Umbreon's head as praise.

"Cubone's mother came back to warn us about Hydra," Natasha says as Charmeleon walks back to her. She crouches down to pet both her Pokémon for braving the tower with her. "Marowak didn't want us to get hurt like it had."

"So, the ghost haunting Pokémon Tower…" Fitz smiles bittersweetly at the revelation. "In the end, it was just Cubone's mother trying to protect innocent people who would try to come while Hydra was in here."

"Her soul must have been unable to pass on, too, without knowing whether or not Cubone was safe," Simmons adds.

"Cubone, cu, cu!" Cubone cries, embracing its ghostly mother. Marowak returns the gesture, then rubs Cubone's head and murmurs a few comforting words before ascending toward the ceiling, fading as it moves.

When Marowak is finally gone, Cubone cries out for it once more, but realizes its mother is really gone this time. Its expression falls with the realization, but it’s clear that Cubone feels much better knowing its mother will be moving onto the next life.

"Cubone was able to get closure," Natasha decides, and Charmeleon and Umbreon echo her in agreement.

* * *

They find Dr. Bruce Banner on the top floor of the tower, as expected. Apparently, once the handful of Hydra agents guarding him caught wind of Marowak's ghost, they fled, knowing that the spirit of a Pokémon they killed was _probably _not on the best terms with them. After that, Natasha and FitzSimmons are able to retrieve Bruce very easily.

Natasha gives the three scientists the odd goggles that Umbreon had retrieved. As it turns out, it’s a device called the Stark Scope, designed to help identify new Ghost Type Pokémon, and now, apparently, _ghosts. _Bruce makes some offhanded comment about a certain Tony Stark being thrilled to find out what his stolen invention is truly capable of, but Natasha doesn’t pay much attention to it.

Instead, Natasha and Bruce discuss the motives of Hydra, and where she should head next. Because of their possession of the Stark Scope, Bruce believes Hydra may have infiltrated Stark Industries, a huge tech company based in Saffron City. Natasha promises to travel there as soon as possible to investigate.

She plans on leaving Lavender Town in a few days, as she ends up spending all her time after the showdown in Pokémon Tower in Bruce's lab, playing with Cubone. She grows very close with it, as have some of her Pokémon, especially Charmeleon, whose protective streak now extends to little Cubone as well. When the day comes for her to leave, she is reluctant, and hates to leave Cubone.

But, apparently, Bruce has a better idea about Cubone's living arrangements after being orphaned by Hydra. "Natasha, I think you should take Cubone with you."

Natasha looks up at him in surprise, Cubone currently sitting in her lap and playing peek-a-boo with Charmeleon. "Bruce, are you sure? It's probably safer here…"

Bruce shakes his head. "Cubone _adores _you, and I can tell you feel the same way toward it. From what I heard happened here between you and Cubone while I was being held captive by Hydra, you were able to connect with Cubone really well."

"I guess we had something in common." Natasha shrugs. "Hydra took someone very special away from both of us."

"Which is why I think it's best that Cubone stay with you," Bruce says. "It needs someone who can understand it, who can really empathize with it. And, I know you'll raise it well, after seeing your other Pokémon. With you, Cubone will be able to grow stronger, and avenge the death of its mother someday."

Natasha purses her lips, knowing Bruce has a point. Who is she kidding> She would _love _to take Cubone with her, she realizes as she looks down at the baby Pokémon laughing in her lap. And, just like her, Cubone has someone to fight for.

"Alright," Natasha finally decides, shooting Bruce an appreciative smile before carefully lifting Cubone out of her lap. It looks at her curiously as she sets it on the ground, but Natasha gives it a reassuring smile. "Cubone, I have to leave today, but, I was wondering...would you like to come with me?"

"Cu?" Cubone tilts its head to one side, while Charmeleon beams at the idea.

"It means that you can play with me, and Charmeleon, and all my other Pokémon every day. And you'll be able to train and grow stronger with us, too, so you can help stop Hydra," Natasha continues, pulling an empty Poké Ball out of her pocket. She holds it out to Cubone, offering the choice. "What do you say?"

Cubone looks at the offered item curiously, thinking for a few moments, before looking up at Natasha once more. With a determined expression, it nods, and Charmeleon cheers happily. Cubone taps the Poké Ball with its paw, allowing the light of the ball to absorb it.

The Poké Ball doesn’t even wiggle or budge as it immediately clicks, meaning Natasha has caught Cubone. Charmeleon hugs its trainer excitedly while Bruce leans over to pat her on the shoulder. Natasha brings the Poké Ball closer to her face, inspecting their new friend and teammate happily.

"Welcome to the team, Cubone."

* * *

_NAME: Natasha Romanoff_

_Pokédex: 36 _

_TIME: 10:46_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_-YES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this chapter and the last were inspired by the pokémon origins ep abt lavender town! not sure what i'll write next for this fic so if anyone has an idea lmk :^)
> 
> also i hc that nat and clint each get an eevee and clint's evolves into espeon while nat's evolves into umbreon bc she's more emo :)


End file.
